His Only Sin
by Silver Words
Summary: Sweat and tears dripped down from Harry Potters' forehead and eyes, running down his cheeks as he clutched at the bangs above his scar and slowly opened his eyes. For some odd reason he couldn't remember anything of the dream that had awoken him.
1. Dreamers Lay Crying

Authors notes and Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Characters and all things associated with the book series, are all from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling and in no way what so ever belong to me. I asked for them for Christmas. I didn't get them though. Sobs.

A/N: 01/25/05 New story! (Original story for Alexie!) This is the original story I wrote out for Alexie but found myself altering it far to much. Sorry! BUT, here we are.

A/N: 02/21/05 Sorry, I found myself working more on Photoshopping character pictures and working on Lost Earths Angel rather then this one.

A/N: 03/28/05 I tried to fix the formatting problem but it's still arguing with me. Sorry!

Dreamers Lay Crying

Sweat and tears dripped down from Harry Potters' forehead and eyes, down his cheeks as he clutched at the bangs above his scar and slowly opened his eyes. For some odd reason he couldn't remember anything of the dream that had awoken him. The dream was something to do with Lucius and Draco Malfoy, and some conversation where he actually feels bad for the Malfoy brat. Of course, Harry didn't know why, or even why he cared, or why it bothered him so much, but he did know it was way to early on a Saturday morning to be this awake. Also, he didn't want Ron to find him crying, next thing the teenage Boy-Who-Lived would know was that he'd be in the headmasters office. It was his Sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Harry Potter was Sixteen years old, to top is all off, he was the center of a war. Well, he was one of the key players in the war that was coming. It wasn't his fault that the Dark Lord marked him, or that his parents had to die because of it, or that people around him seemed to die also, or get hurt far to often because of it. With a heaved sigh, the infamous Boy-Who-Lived, and wished he hadn't, pushed himself out of bed as quietly as he could and gathered his shower items. Normally he would wake Ron up and they would go together, but Harry felt the need to be alone this early, dark morning. So with a towel swung over his shoulder and a pile of clothes in his arms he slipped out of the dormitory and into the dank hall that lead down to the Gryffindor common room. In the moonlight, he looked like a pure pale ghost prince, from head down to his waist he wore nothing but skin, lithe seeker muscles seeming bigger and more ripped with the shadows casting across them. His dark hair was as usual messy and pajama bottoms were loose and riding low on his flat stomach, showing the slightest trail of dark hair from his belly button to somewhere still hidden in his pants. Harry Potter was no longer the small 11-year-old weakling that first appeared at Hogwarts five years previous. Many hadn't missed this fact, including his friends, and even begrudgingly, his enemies, but only under their breath, of course. After many twists and turns Harry finally came to the door of the Fifth year and up boys common laboratory, that unfortunately included all houses, but Harry was up earlier then anyone else, so the bathroom was empty. Walking to the very back of the wide shower room he studied the place. On each high wall there were the crests of all houses and the Hogwarts crest and below them were shower heads that lined the walls. There were no walls between each, just four walls and maybe fifty shower heads with a line of benches in the middle of the room to place things so as not to get them wet, (of course a protective bubble was suggested just in case). Harry set his things down on a bench and stripped off his pants, wearing nothing under them, and walking naked to the shower head and looking at it, like all of Hogwarts bathrooms there were many choices of knobs, but none of them labeled. Harry, of course, already knew which to use though, he turned two knobs and warm, vanilla smelling water rained down on him.

"Hhmmm. . "

He smiled under the hot stream of water, eyes shut, he turned another knob after moving his head away and soapy water foamed down over his body, he stood there and scrubbed himself down, not missing anything. It was rumored he was one of the two cleanest boys in Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy being the first of course. Harry growled in his own head for the thought of the Malfoy heir, for some reason the very image of him making the-boy-who-lived's loins burn and he was starting to become aroused. Without being able to help his hormones any other way the dark haired angel ministered to himself, bracing one hand on the wall in front of him, and when he finished hissed out weakly.

"Damn you Draco. . "

Suddenly there was a noise behind him and Harry spun around to face the entrance way of the showers to see a pale form leaning against a wall, something close to his usual scowl but not quite it on his lips. He smirked.

"What was that, Potter?"

Harry stood there stunned for a moment, then glared and turned around, ignoring the Ice Prince. He heard Malfoy huff and walk nearer.

"I asked what you said, Scar head!"

Harry turned off his water and turned walking to his pile of things and grabbing his towel, silently drying himself off. Draco used a different approach.

"_I_ was hoping to get a nice quiet shower, looks like that's out of the question. I should talk to my Father abo. . "

He was cut off as Harry yanked his jeans on, towel hanging off his shoulders.

"Shut it Ferret boy, I was hoping for a nice quiet shower also. Then you showed up. ."

"If you didn't want me here, why did you moan my name out?"

Harry froze and Draco started to undress, smirking to himself. Harry stayed quiet as he pulled on his socks and shoes, still wearing no shirt, he sat there cleaning his glasses with the edge of his towel.

After awhile Harry heard a noise and looked up to see Draco leaning over to pick something up his smooth pale backside in clear view. Harry turned red and scrubbed harder at his glasses. Once again, a noise drew Harrys attention to Draco, who now stood there with his eyes closed, one hand wrapped around his arousal. Harry gaped and stared momentarily mesmerized by the sight before him, Dracos hair was down and wetly clinging to the side of his face, just below his closed eyes, his body was more slender then Harrys, but still held the lithe muscles of a seeker. He looked so perfect, nearly god like standing there Harry didn't know he was caught starring till a noise made Harrys' scared eyes flash up to Dracos face and catch the deep whirling emotions in them. Without a word Harry jumped up grabbing his things and bolted from the showers, running past Dracos shower area and out of the bathroom. He only stopped long enough to duck behind the tapestry that hid the short cut to Griffindor tower and stop to pull a tee shirt on over his still wet torso, bundling his wet towel and pajama bottoms and running full tilt. He muttered the password to the Pink Lady and ran through, making enough noise that there was a surprised "thunk" noise and two disheveled heads popped up behind a couch, one was Ginnys', but the other ducked back down to fast for him to notice. Harry moved right through and up into the dorm room where his room mates were still asleep and threw himself onto his bed, trying to forget what had just happened.

A/N: Next chapter already under construction! R&R!

New a/n 01-14-07: I'm re formatting all these before I post my next chapter up. Trying to make them fit right.


	2. Wicked Scent

Authors notes and Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Characters and all things associated with the book series, are all from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling and in no way what so ever belong to me. I asked for them for Christmas. I didn't get them though. Sobs.

A/N: (Original story for Alexie!) This is the original story I wrote for"Easing theTension".

A/N: 02/24/05 I'm really sorry about the formatting guys, but that's how fanfiction is posting it, I've tried and tried to get it to work right for me but it doesn't like me. I'm really sorry! _Hides behind a barrel of Draco and Harry plushie._

A/N: 03/28/05 I've been really busy guys, sorry. Here's the next chapter!

A/N: 04/12/05 I'm so sorry! Tax season and such! _Ducks_

Wicked Scent

Draco Malfoy lay starring up at his ceiling, having awoken a little before with a weird stirring in his chest. Grey hues narrowed in thought of the dream he had awoken from, which to the Ice Prince, was less then pleasant. To him, his emotions were his own, he controlled them, not even his dreams would reveal his desires. Especially when it involved the, Ebony haired, Angel of Gryffendor. A un-elegant snort of frustration was given as his thoughts strayed to that Dark haired beauty was more. The Pale Malfoy Heir rolled over and slid out of bed, standing and stretching his lithe body out, black silk boxers with little silver Dragons on them clung to every curve and dip and his well shaped form. Pale skin shimmering in the dim lights of the roaring fire. After a moment of wondering if he should wake Blaise he decided on a quiet shower were the other boy wasn't starring openly at him the whole time. Crabbe and Goyle had mindlessly followed their parents into the Death Eater ranks. Draco had been lucky that Lucious had been able to have a meeting with Dumbuldore and "supposedly" the Headmaster was holding Draco there against his will. But, he and his parents were thankful; of course they only could show it in their own snobbish way. Especially when the war was gathering nearer and nearer. Hogwarts had suddenly found itself with new occupants. A few muggle born students families had been invited to take shelter there, and there was always a guard of Order members present day and night. The School, while still trying to be a school, had become a fortress. Draco sighed to himself as he gathered up his towel and bath stuff, including a clean set of clothes. Then he silently made his way out of his private room and through the Empty Slitheran common room.

Death that is what the Malfoy Heir resembled walking along the corridors of Hogwarts halls in the early grey of the morning. Those nearly dead near silver hues shone vividly out from his pretty pale face, the hood casting shadows on parts on his face and shoulders. After searching the pockets of the cloak he retrieved a muggle black Zippo lighter and a pack of vanilla flavored cigarettes, taking one out and placing it between his lips he tossed the pack back into his pocket and flipped the Zippo open, flicking it till there was a flame and lighting his cigarette with it. Inhaling a long deep breath and pulling the vanilla smoke into his lungs and smirked with satisfaction before slowly exhaling out his nose. Down passage and halls he finished his cigarette before he made it to the 5 year and above boys bathroom. (Weather that was his smoking habit or the length of the trip one might never know). Ducking down a secret hall he came out from behind a tapestry near the front entrance to the Bathroom. With a sigh the Slitheran Prince pushed open the bathroom door.

Screwing around with his cloak as he entered, trying to put his Zippo in a safe pocket were it wouldn't get wet it took the Pale beauty a few moments to realize that there was another person in the bathroom. Cloudy day grey eyes swept up the length of the bathroom and landed on a pale, slightly muscular black haired form clutching at a wall, one hand down below his waist thrusting over himself. Draco Malfoys jaw dropped open as he became stock still at the sight he was being blessed to see. But when he heard Harry James Potter moan through his teeth as sticky white stuff landed on the wall and started dripping down it.

"Damn-you-Draco. . ."

It took the Silver haired Prince all of two seconds to realize that Harry-bloody-Potter had just jacked off to _HIM_! Draco Malfoy! Gulping back a gasp/moan of surprise the boy-of-Slitheran leaned against a wall softly for support, eyes glued on the steamy hot body standing under the jets of water in the middle of the bathroom. Finally realizing that soon enough Harry would notice him standing there starring the Ice Prince adopted as close to his usual scowl as he could muster and attempted to speak.

"What was that, Potter?"

His heart beat was pounding in her ears and he was sure that Harry could hear it over his voice. But Harry heard his words loud and clear and turned quickly to face him. Dracos eyes greedily scanned up and down the nude form of the Boy-who-live, his lips slightly parted. Then Harry turned back and tried to ignore him. With a heated flash of anger that drowned out even his beating heart he stepped a bit closer. "I asked you what you were mumbling, Potter?" Growled out as he straightened up then started to stalk over towards the dark haired boy. Then he stopped part way there and turned, tossing his stuff into a locker space with a loud thud and he started to undress, thinking angrily to himself.

_Stupid Git! Thinks he can ignore me? He said my name! Mine, no one else's!_

Stripping off his boxers her glanced over at the silent Gryffendor and whispered to himself.

"Great, I can be naked in the safe room but. . ."

The rest was finished in his head.

_He'll never be in my arms._

Starting up the shower the boy glowered at the wall in front of him, then took a different approach.

"You know I was hoping to get a quiet shower alone today, looks like that is out of the question. I should Owl Father about this. He .. "

Dracos voice seemed alien to himself as he talked. Then he was suddenly cut off.

"Shut it, Malfoy, I hopping for a quiet shower today, then you had to show up and ruin it."

Something in the Ice Princes chest fluttered painfully and stung and he felt the need to hurt the other boy in return.

"Well if you wanted to be alone, why did you moan my name?"

Immediately he could tell he had hit a nerve, watching the boy-who-lived hastily wash himself off as he turned red and attempted to think of a retort. Finally the Ebony haired one spat out in a ugly voice.

"Because your ugly Mug ruined my image of Lavender Brown. I nearly threw up!"

The fluttery stinging feeling returned in his chest again and the young Malfoys bar of special scented soap dropped from numb fingers and his mind reeled. Deftly he leaned down to pick up the soap and heard Harrys water shut off suddenly. Turning the Slitheran watched Harry stalk over to his clothing pile and grab his towel up and put his glasses on. Doing anything but look up at him again. So the Pale-Prince-Of-Dark watched his Dark-Prince-Of-Light and was able to admire him silently. The Curves of his muscles, the tone of his stomach, the definition of his chin. Suddenly Malfoy felt something start to stir in his groin and he groaned inwardly before starting to rub himself from tip to base slowly. Eyes went half mast then shut and after awhile only a small noise alerted him to Harry's attention centering on him again. Eyes flew open to see Harry watching him, then Emerald eyes fully met grey hues and a lighting of emotions hit Draco like a ton of bricks while they stared at each other, each breathing hard. Suddenly the Perfect Gryffendor jerked his eyes away and grabbed his things up, stalking hastily to the not-so-secret, secret Gryffendor hall passage way and disappearing out of sight. Draco stood there a moment looking after him before turning and punching the wall. Standing under the jets of water until well after they had turned cold and only moved when some poor soul whom didn't know that THE Draco Malfoy was in the bathroom came in and nearly got run over when he went to start a shower. Only seeing the retreating back of a black cape and wet blondish hair. Feeling completely deflated for some reason he spent his time walking back to the Slitheran dungeons. Upon entering her walked through the now awake common room with a scowl and not a word to the few Slitherans whom remained at Hogwarts, and went into his room locking himself in.

A/N Hate me Love me there it is! Chapter three is in progress! Promise! R&R!

New a/n 01-14-07: I'm re formatting all these before I post my next chapter up. Trying to make them fit right.


	3. Dawning

Authors notes and Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Characters and all things associated with the book series, are all from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling and in no way what so ever belong to me. I asked for them for Christmas. I didn't get them though. Sobs.

A/N: (Original story for Alexie!) This is the original story I wrote for "Getting the Tension Out". But I found myself leaning towards to much of a Threesome between Harry/Hermione/and Draco so I'm going back to the original words I wrote for Alex and going from there.

Realization Dawns

Harry felt sick as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast later that morning. Ron was walking next to him, chatting away with Hermione adamantly about the _Importance_ of Quittich. Harry would have joined the conversation any other day but today he was far to shaky to do so.

_As long as I don't see him again. . _

Was all that ran through his mind. After a moment of realizing there was only silence around him he looked up to see Hermione and Ron starring at him expectedly.

"Eerr . .yea. ?"

Ron shot his hands up in the air and the bushy haired brunette smirked at him before both turned back to Harry, Rons' face turning slightly red.

"Harry, Mate! You just agreed with Hermione that Studying was more important then going to the Quittich practices! Were you even paying attention?"

Harry blinked at his two best friends then shrugged and started away again as the two exchanged glances then looked at him again.

"You okay, Harry?"

He gave them the best smile he could muster and unconsciously ran his fingers through his hair while looking off somewhere.

"What I meant was that Studying is very much more important then Quittich Practice. . "

Ron looked completely shocked but Harry just continued on, nearly laughing at the look on his friends face.

"But, it's not like I'm going to give up Quittichs to study."

Ron whooped causing a bunch of other students to look over at the trio as Hermione put her hand on Harrys arm, stopping him from moving any further. He looked up at her with a tired out look right before Ron slung his arm around Harry's shoulders and pushed them past Hermione who huffed in a insulted manner then followed after them. The red head leaned over and whispered in the dark haired boys' ear.

"Hey, you look a little green, buddy. You feel sick or something?"

Harry just nodded as they came through the doors to the great hall, dreading what might occur there with every part of his being. Eyes shifted over towards the Slitheran table were Draco was boosting about something or other, girls swooning all over him. He was saying something to one of them as his eyes scanned the room, landing directly upon Harry and Ron, whose arm was slung over Harrys' shoulder. Suddenly Draco stooped talking and starred. Harry was positive that jealousy radiated off him so clear everyone could see it, but the girls around him just looked and sneered as if Harry and Ron were some sort of revolting creature that had walked in from the lake. Ron took no noticed that Harry and Draco were starring at each other each nearly hungrily remembering how the other looked naked, but one brown haired, hazel eyed girl saw the exchange and a strange look flitted over her face before she smirked and looked over at someone in the Slitheran direction also. A small nod was given and then she pushed the two boys in front of her, forward faster, making Harry break the contact with Draco. Throwing a dirty look over his shoulder at her before looking back at Draco, who had turned back to the ditzy blonde beside him and started talking again, as if nothing had just happened.

Towards the end of the meal the post came and as he was opening his new paper her barely noticed in all the flurry that a enchanted paper airplane flew across the room and unfolded itself back into a unmarked envelope on Hermiones' pile. Concerned, (Remembering the occurrence some years before when people had thought Hermione was his girlfriend and mistreating him, they had sent her "care" packaged with mean pranks in them, she he leaned forward and reached for it, but Errol, Ron's family Owl suddenly came screeching across the table to land somewhat in front of Ron and Harry had to lean back. When he went from the letter again it was gone and Hermione was eating her breakfast, seeming to not notice a thing. But Harry narrowed his eyes at his best girl-friend and had a strong suspicion she had seen him leaning for it and hidden the envelope in the ruckus. With a grin at the two boys she stood up.

"I need to go to the Library, I'll see you later!"

"Aw! 'Mione! It's Saturday! Why are we going there on a Saturday?"

Ron whined at her, obviously not realizing she's said she was going alone. But the girl had already turned away and was out the doors before Ron was done talking. With pat on Rons' shoulder Harry stood up. Deciding against following Hermione for now he went to nudge Ron as his eyes once more met the silvery gaze of the Slitheran Prince, we too was standing up, offering his arm to the same blonde girl he had been talking to and smirking at Harry as they walked out of the hall. They turned right back Harry noticed a dark haired boy and a different blonde girl turning left and leaving the group quietly. Squinting after them he could tell that the girl was Pansy Parkinsons, the Slitheran girl who was usually on Dracos arm, even before she had lost weight and hadn't looked like a model, but he just couldn't figure out who the boy was. Shook out of his thoughts as Ron stood up right into him, they laughed about it and both took off out the Great Hall and into the main lobby. Before either one could say a word though the silky voice of Draco Malfoy cut in.

"Isn't that cute, Scar head and Weasel have finally found their love for each other. Didn't you all see how cute they were walking in to the Great Hall all snuggly?"

The trade mark smirk was on his face as the Icey Draco stared them down from a few feet away. Harry could feel Ron teasing next to him and nudged him into silence before he could say something stupid.

"Shut up Malfoy, you wouldn't know anything about friendships and love. You don't have a heart."

Cold Emerald eyes stared into Cold Grey hues and saw the smallest flicker of pain go through them before Draco sneered and stalked off, his little band of followers in his wake.

Ron Jumped up and whooped again and the two boys walked up towards the dormitory to get their brooms for a nice fly around outside. Neither noticing the three pairs of eyes that followed the incident with somewhat happy looks on their faces.

"Did you see how badly they have it?"

"Yes. This is great!"

"Okay, lets go work on a plan."

The three disappeared back down a hall, all talking quietly with each other.

A/N: Give you three guesses whom the Three people are! R&R!

New a/n 01-14-07: I'm re formatting all these before I post my next chapter up. Trying to make them fit right.


	4. Before Hogsmead

Authors notes and Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Characters and all things associated with the book series, are all from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling and in no way what so ever belong to me. I asked for them for Christmas. I didn't get them though. Sobs.

A/N: (Original story for Alexie!) This is the original story I wrote for "Getting the Tension Out". But I found myself leaning towards to much of a Threesome between Harry/Hermione/and Draco so I'm going back to the original words I wrote for Alex and going from there.

Hogsmead Preparations

Nearly a week after the shower incident Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione sat in the Library studying late into Friday afternoon. The next two days were a special Hogsmead weekend,

"So,"

Hermione had argued,

"None of us will be getting our homework done in time if we don't do most of it today."

So there they found themselves, studying and doing their various scrolls and projects. Harry tried to pretend that he was paying attention to his work but his mind kept wondering over the events of the past few days. Hermione was acting strange and Draco was avoiding him oddly enough.

_Draco? Since when have I called him that?_

Harry was in a bind, he didn't THINK he was Gay, or even Bi-sexual. Of course he couldn't know for sure, after all, his only Female relationship hadn't gone all that well. His gaze wondered over to Ron, chewing on the end of his quill, Harry didn't think HE was attractive. With a silent sigh he turned to Ginny, she was cute, even pretty in her own way, but Harry couldn't think of her in any other way. Next his gaze traveled to Hermione, once upon a time he actually thought he had a crush on her, but as usual when he looked at her now all he could see was the sister he didn't have. As if reading his thoughts Hermione glanced up and smiled warmly at him, grinning back meekly he went back to work. After it had long turned dark and everyone was shifting restlessly as Hermione checked everyone's work, correcting mistakes as she went, Harry let his gaze go around the nearly empty Library, it wouldn't be closed for another hour and there weren't many students left, most were packing up to leave, Harry watched, barely awake and leaning back in his chair, as Lavender Brown and Cho Chang left the Library together, suddenly he noticed two dark figures steal into the Library and off to some side shelves.

"Wha?"

His chair had come down with such a loud bang as he rubbed his eyes that he wasn't sure who yelled in surprise first, Ron or the Librarian who swooped down on them in such a sudden fury that they were all out of the library so fast none of them knew what hit them. Hermione looked a bit disgruntled and after making quite a show of looking through her bag announced that she had left something in the library.

"I'll catch up later. Promise."

With another smile and a wave she disappear back down the hall.

"Bonkers that one."

Ron shook his head, but Harry couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes as he watched Hermione disappear and the slightly disappointed way he slumped his shoulders down as he walked. Ginny caught sight of two girls from her grade and took off down the hall yelling back goodbyes, leaving the two boys alone to walk back to Griffendor tower.

"So what do you think I should get with my Birthday money?"

Ron asked Harry as they walked, more to break the silence then anything really. Harry shrugged at him.

"Extra long lasting candied Quill?"

Ron shrugged this time and the talk soon turned to Quittich and the up coming matches. Soon they found themselves in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady where Neville was sitting begging her to let him in.

"Oy, Hey Neville, Forget the password _again_?"

The round faced boy smile meekly at them and nodded.

"I wrote it on my arm before I went to take a shower. Wasn't as bloody brilliant as I thought it was going to be at the time."

Harry and Ron grinned and shook their heads together.

"Bubblecorn, Neville, the password is Bubblecorn."

The Fat Lady swung open to admit them with a slightly indulgent smile and all three walked in Neville trailing behind, Harry looked back just in time to see Neville look around quickly then take off towards the dormitories. Furrowing his brows together he decided to ignore the strange feeling in his stomach and went with Ron over to the two most comfortable chairs in front of the fireplace, they indulged themselves on tea and cookies, someone, probably one of the house elves, had put out. They started talking animatedly about the newest members of their favorite Professional Quittach teams, wait6ing for Hermione to get back, after a good hour or more Ron was yawning and suggesting heading up to bed when the Portrait hole opened and Neville walked in.

"Hey Ron, when did Neville leave the Dorm?"

"He hasn't mate, Dean and Seamus headed up a bit ago but Neville's probably asleep."

Harry stared as Neville trudged wearily up towards the dorm, Ron blinked.

"Hey! Neville, when did you leave?"

Neville paused looking at them strangely.

"Leave? I had Detention with McGonagal since six."

Rubbing his eyes and yawning wearily he shrugged and headed up towards the dorms. The two friends stared at each other as Hermione finally entered the common room.

"What do you think Harry?"

"What does he think about what?"

She plopped down on a love seat near them and rubbed her temple lightly.

"Nothing, just nothing."

Harry stared at her silently, running the ends of his over sized sweater through his fingers and playing with loose strings.

"What have you been up to, Herm'? Took you a awful long time to find some misplaced object."

Coloring slightly the girl braided a few pieces of her hair together as if contemplating them and seemed to choose to ignore the question. Harry waited a few moments while Ron stared back and forth between them with his mouth agape. Harry was pretty sure that he'd start drooling soon if he didn't close it.

"Hermione?"

Harry rose his voice a bit, trying to get the information out of her, but her lips closed tight for a second, then she faked a huge yawn and stood up.

"Well, we have a nice long day of fun tomorrow so we should all get some sleep!"

She smiled warmly and patted their heads before dashing up to the girls dormitory and out of sight.

"Batty, bloody batty girls."

Ron shook his head, fiery red hair flying about his face.

"Well, Shall we go to bed then?"

Harry glanced at him remembering the Neville situation, he looked at Ron.

"Think we could have just not seen him leave?"

"Seen who?"

Ron grabbed another handful of cookies and started up towards the stairs as Harry stopped and glared at him, hands on his hips.

"Neville."

"Oh! Yea, probably, strange though."

Ron shrugged and both boys headed up into the dorm and to their own beds, Harry fell asleep with random thoughts trailing through his head and slept a restless night. He knew he was going to have a long day the next day but if only he knew now just how long it was going to be.

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Hides R&R please!

New a/n 01-14-07: I'm re formatting all these before I post my next chapter up. Trying to make them fit right.


	5. Hogsmead Wanderings

A/N: (Original story for Alexie!) This is the original story I wrote for "Getting the Tension Out". But I found myself leaning towards to much of a Threesome between Harry/Hermione/and Draco so I'm going back to the original words I wrote for Alex and going from there.

Hogsmead Wanderings

When the boys got up to bed Nevilles' Bed hangings were shut but neither boy thought this odd since they often slept with theirs closed too. Each boy being of age to often toss and turn about at night and wake up with a naturally occurring, yet still embarrassing, morning hard ons.

By morning everyone was awake and moving around, getting ready for the day, the first day of a two day Hogsmead weekend and the boys started heading down to the common room, to gather the third of their trio and any others to head to breakfast. Being the weekend just about everyone was relaxing in their "muggle" clothing, but even then the boys were surprised to find Hermoine in a tight pair of jeans and a off the shoulders black tee with the picture of a crescent moon on it and some small black cat with a smaller crescent moon on its' forehead.*

Her usually bushy hair was apparently tamed and pulled back into a loose ponytail, actually looking fairly smooth for once and on her feet were a pair of black tennis shoes.

"If you guys took any longer I was going to go by myself." The Hazel eyed witch huffed softly before walking out of the portrait ahead of them.

Ron looked at Harry then both boys shrugged as if to say "girls" and followed her out as she kept up a constant stream of conversation almost with herself, requiring little to no responses from them.

"Neville!" Their girlfriends' loud voice as she nearly excitedly called out the name of the more accident prone member of Gryffindor tower.

"Hermione, I, uh, I needed your help. ." The sandy haired boy stumbled over his words but Hermione just smiled and dragged him towards the end of the house table away from where Harry and Ron had settled.

"Bloody mental."

"Huh?" Harry looked up at Ron as the red haired boy stared down the table and followed his gaze. Blinking.

"Is that Blaise Zambini from Slitheran with his arm around . . .Nevilles shoulders?"

"I ... I think so, they're looking at something…" Ron blinked.

Out of all the Slitheran they'd never really had a face to face with the dark haired boy, so their consciousness were crossed at weather to care or not.

But all to soon the boy nodded at both Hermione and Neville and Ginny whom sat across from them and took off out of the Great Hall.

From across from them and down a bit Harry over heard a girl mutter something about Zabini's pants being awfully tight and found his eyes absently looking there with some slight interest.

This didn't really make the Boy-Who-Lived conscious freak out or anything, he hadn't had anything to do with other guys, but he rather found he liked the idea, and even growing up the way he had, he didn't care what people would say about his interests in the future.

He was supposed to be their savior after all, they could deal.

At that thought his eyes absently scanned the Slitheran table and found themselves starring into a pair that were almost the same green as his own, the dark haired girl smirked slightly and inclined her head before she stood and in a toss of her sleek tresses followed Blaise out, her hips swaying in time with her step.

Next to him Harry heard Ron choke and looked in time to see the famous Weasley red cover him from hair down, his eyes starring holes into Pansy Parkinson's rear.

"Muggle jeans are nice, aren't they.."

Both boy jumped as Hermione was standing over them smiling.

"Come on, they're letting us out now.."

And without waiting and striking up another conversation with Neville their girl swayed off in a walk of her own with hips swaying.

"Bloody mental day.."

And silently Harry agreed.

It was nearing the Halloween Holiday and Hogsmead was getting into the spirit of things.

Though not usually prone to dressing up for the Holiday the Students of Hogwarts found themselves with reason to shop for "costumes" this year with the Headmasters announcement of a Halloween Costume Ball, for Third years and above.

There was even going to be a costume contest and a "King of Halloween" and his "Queen of Festivities" this year.

Apparently Hermione was reminded of stories of Highschool Dance stories from her American Cousins' visits and was making this known to everyone as often as she was letting them know it all sounded like complete rubbish to her.

"Come on I wanted to go into here."

Without letting poor Neville get away she lead the boys into what was apparently a costume shop, making Harry and Ron blink in surprise.

"What's this place?" Ron turned in a circle looking around.

"It's a costume shop Ron, honestly, use your eyes. Dumbledore knows the owners, they're muggles whose son went to Hogwarts a few years ago, with some Ministry help he was able to get them to open a temp shop down here for the week before our dance. . Their son and his wife are helping with Magical means, as well as her sister, also a Witch and some friends."

Harry raised a brow and their brown haired friend blinked.

"The Headmaster wants us to have fun and be. . . frivolous I guess. . just look for a costume! Honestly!"

With that she held some sort of Vampire get up, up to Neville with a critical eyes, others like Lavender and Patil were looking at the skimpy costumes and giggling while glancing at the counter, where a dashing young lad was smiling back at them.

Next to the counter was a list from Hogwarts that stood out, as if enchanted to be noticed, stating the rules of costume decency and such as to keep in mind proper attire choices for the ball.

"Ron, have you asked anyone to the Ball yet?" Harry fingered some soft feeling material of a light green costume as he and Ron walked around the store.

"Uh, no, what about you mate?" Ron was looking at another sort of Muggle style Vampire costume, looking at the picture attached. "Do Muggles really think Vampires are all sexy like this picture?"

"Uh . .. No I think I'm going alone, uh and yea. . most muggles think of them like that, yea…" Harry shrugged and eyed a frilly dress in a odd manner.

The Emerald eyed boy had the strangest idea that for some reason seemed like it would be great, not only for the shock value but the fun it'd be.

"Granger! Come here I need your opinion. ."

Harrys' mouth was open to say the same thing, other then calling her Granger, but it was actually Pansy motioning their Gryffindor golden girl over, and she, amazingly went, dragging poor Neville once more.

Harry frowned. "Think we're in a different universe?"

The red head blinked at him. "What?"

"Never mind Ron, do you know what you're going as?" His best friend held out the sexy Vampire costume with a sheepish grin.

"Might as well go with it…"

Harry smirked suddenly. "You know, your old dress robes and a top hat and you'd be set.. maybe a nice Malfoy style Cane."

"Haha."

~*~

AN: And that's the first return chapter. I lost it towards the end but that's half of what this is about. I think. Heck I'm so up on pain pills and Cold Meds I'm not even sure what half this chapter is about right now! R&R just cause!

Flames are welcome cause, well, that's the way of it. And I really want some somores! ^.~


End file.
